Mods
The Yogbox has a large amount of mods. All the mods can be found on this page, Yognaughts! XP Books\''' Books which give you an amount of xp when used XP Books by pinkemmaaass Fra ss XP Books par pinkemmaa StatusEffectHUD Do you hate having to open your inventory to see what potion effects are still active? In the heat of battle and need to know when to guzzle that next regeneration potion? StatusEffectHUD is for you! StatusEffectHUD displays your currently active potions/effects without having to open your inventory! Easy as pie! StatusEffectHUD by bspkrs Airship A mod when you put down any item the game will crash!!! lol Airship and sky pirates by Pchan3wwwwww More XP Mod by alek345 Keep Inventory on Death Allows you to keep your inventory when you die. (Note:You will still lose your XP) Keep Inventory on Death by glider521al lol enchanting This mod allows you to choose enchantments for your weapons/tools. No more not knowing what you are enchanting! Just enchantment table normally. Makes your gameplay a lot easier. Minecolony Creates a colony like back in the olden days. Easily die to diseases. Minecolony Web Minecolony Wiki Adventure Items Add scrolls and many new weapons and items to dungeons chests. If you press R on your keyboard while holding a wooden sword, you will get a soul-sword. Adventure Items by Chocolatin More Fuel Adds dinosaurs that die over long periods of time. They drop fossil blocks, which can be smelted down into fossil fuels. Coal is also significant rarer, for fuel is a vital resource. More Fuel by Grom PE Balkon's Weapon Mod Adds many new, useless weapons to the game. Mostly consisting of weapons that deal 0-2 damage/hit on enemies, friends, and acquaintances. Balkons Weapon Mod by BalkondeurAlpha Battle Towers A mod where tower mobs spawn which you can battle for high-tier loot. Battle Towers by AtomicStrykers Better Dungeons Improves some dungeons. Better Dungeons by Chocolatin Armor Stand Standing armor, which follows you around, ready for you to equip it at any moment. Armor Stand by Risugami Craft Guide A guide to how to craft farming items, such as the hoe and bread. Also is compatible with Magical Crops, if you have it installed. Craft Guide by Uristqwerty Crafting Table II Adds another, slightly cooler looking crafting table. Crafting Table II by ljdp DaftPVF's Mods *Mods made by DaftPVF. He isn't the best mod maker, but he's okay DaftPVF's Mods Inventory Tweaks Moves your crafting menu to a different location, tweaks your inventory on rare occasions where your items scatter randomly in your inventory Inventory Tweaks by jjmeowan Convenient Inventory Undoes the effects of Inventory Tweaks Convenient Inventory by Evenprime More Health RPG You have 1000 hearts of health, and over time they decrease where you only have half a heart, permanently, even if you die. They only way to regain health is to kill squid. More Health by nohero Millenaire Makes you have lots of in game cash that you can do nearly nothing with. Millenaire by Kinniken Wiki Pfaeff's Modpack A whole modpack in this one. Includes many things, such as the dull arrow, angry bow, and the teleporting chest. Pfaeff's Modpack Rei's Minimap Adds a very small map. Rei's Minimap by ReiFNSK Shelves Mod Adds shelves, used to store books. Risugami's Mods by Risugami Thaumcraft 2 The second version of Thaumcraft. Updated to fix the issue with the bedrock in your world spawning on ocean level. Thaumcraft 2 by Azanor Painterly Pack Adds paint that if placed, can be knocked over. This will stain the blocks it touches that color. Painterly Pack by Rhodox Category:Minecraft Category:Pokemon